


The Final Death of Rick Sanchez

by Maksvell



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cameos From Other Works, Canon-Typical Behavior, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Rick Sanchez's funeral, Rick dies, Stanchez Reference, Wakes & Funerals, magick, making amends post mortem, sadness turning into exhuberence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksvell/pseuds/Maksvell
Summary: Rick dies and the family deals with the aftermath





	The Final Death of Rick Sanchez

Nobody saw it coming, though they absolutely should have. It didn’t come like anyone had expected. He was always the trickster. Rick Sanchez had smartly avoided his eventual death for seventy years, hoping into other bodies, clones, robots, etcetera, you name a contrived science fiction cure to make yourself immortal he made it work. But one day the entire house was silent, there was not the whirring of machines or monsters in the garage or in Rick’s room. Initially no one thought anything of it, save for Summer. Summer was suspicious of the quiet, hence why she had the great misfortune of discovering his body. It was a rather peaceful scene. Rick was in his bed, his eyes closed. He looked as though he could have been asleep. Years of running, years of fighting, years of avoidance. Decades of revolution and asinine behaviour and Rick did the final escape of all of it. He went peacefully in his sleep and that was good. 

His death through the entire house into complete and utter turmoil, Beth wouldn’t stop crying, Morty holed himself up in his room and refused to speak to anyone. The only one who wasn’t seriously impacted was Jerry. Though, if you were to ask him, he'd tell you that he would miss Rick immensely. Summer however was in a state of shock. She had spent the least amount of time with Rick, generally she didn’t care to accompany him on his adventures unless they were going somewhere fun. Now here he was, cold and gone. One of the most brilliant minds in the universe snuffed out by age like a candle’s flame. She wasn’t sure how to react, seeing him like this was just harrowing. He looked as though he could have been any old man, not the brilliant hellraiser who seemed to be immortal. 

A funeral was held the day after his death. A small ceremony held in a cemetery just outside his town of birth, far away from the graves of his parents whom he had detested in his youth. One last fuck you to the old man and his mom. Beings from so many worlds gathered to pay their respects. Enemies, friends, lovers, all sadly hung their heads as they watched his coffin as it lowered into his most despised earth. At the funeral Summer saw several faces that he didn’t recognize, and some that she did. Near the back were a pair of old man twins, one dressed in a turtleneck and a duster and the other in a dark suit and a fez. A British woman wearing dark glasses and a purple trench coat flirted with a red headed woman in a dress patterned with stars and moons. Next to them was a blonde woman in a trench coat who spoke with an upsettingly English voice, Summer gathered that she had been one of Rick’s contemporaries. Alien beings from all sorts of places, rhinoceros men, large lizard women and men. A woman dressed in a black usher’s uniform. A sad looking old man with his three floating teenage daughters who talked with a younger gentleman in a suit and a black stocking cap that covered most of his skull. Then there were the faces that she did recognize. Some Ricks from other worlds who owed their existence to her Rick. Aberdolf Lincler had his arm wrapped around her mother’s shoulder as she cried. No one would meet the eyes of the other Ricks and they knew why. This was by far from their first rodeo. All and all the people gathered had one thing in common, a shared sense of loss that they all held for a man that many regarded in his life as a big piece of human shit, but he was not simply that. To his enemies in the Galactic Federation he was a terrorist, an anarchist, a shit starter. To his allies he was a hero and a bastard. Rick was many things, a monster capable of burning entire universes and laughing as the screams slowly faded into nothingness. He was also occasionally an altruist, tricking things worse than him into commuting suicide to save multi-trillions of lives. 

Once the funeral was concluded the other Ricks portaled the other attendees home and Summer and her family were left alone by the grave. 

When they arrived home, they found that one of Rick’s robots was seated on the bed. It was a crude thing, it had a vaguely humanoid torso but below that was a set of tank-like treads. It had a screen for a face and it made a whining sound as it turned on, displaying to the family the face of Rick. 

“Evening everyone,” spoke Rick, “If you’re receiving this it most likely means Jerry was dicking around with my stuff, so if that’s the case shut the robot off using the switch behind it’s head.”

A moment followed and the face of Rick continued, “Okay, listen up then. If you’re listening to me this means that I have died. Shit, that really fucking sucks. Anyways I had this device that I attached to what I replaced my heart with. It activates a few things in a secret vault of mine for you guys to have upon my death as well as turning the robot on. Now that the exposition is out of the way let’s get down to brass tax. Jerry, I can say in earnestness that I have never liked you. That’s to be expected, but I do want you and Beth to have some sort of fulfilling life. I bought some land off the coast of Miami a couple of years ago and I want you and Beth to have it along with all of my money. Don’t worry about where the money came from. Morty, I can say in this moment of painful sobriety that you are without a doubt my favorite lab assistant. Mostly because you’re related to me and you have outlived me. Points for you. You will get access to most of my lab equipment. Summer, you will get my portal gun and the other half of my lab equipment. Lastly, there’s you Beth. Beth, you are without a doubt my greatest creation. God doesn’t that sound super fucking sappy? Whatever, it’s true. You’re the only thing that hasn’t been a shitstorm of disappointment,” Rick in the recording began to cry and Beth could feel herself well up with a mixture of resentment and sadness, “I’m sorry that I haven’t been the best dad or the best grandfather or...well I don’t really care about being the best father-in-law, but that doesn’t matter. I just want you all to be happy and don’t do anything stupid with my stuff now that I’m dead. It isn’t a goddamn free for all. It pains me to say this, but goodbye.” 

And with that the screen shut off and the robot turned into dust. Beth and her children were weeping, a waterfall’s worth of tears being forced from them, and Jerry trying and succeeding wrapped his arms around his family to comfort them. That was the nicest Rick had ever been to him, he secretly thought to himself. 

That night Summer sat on her bed examining her inheritance. A portal gun. She didn’t dare hold it, it was a thing of incredible power. A device that had allowed her grandfather to rip holes in realities and pass safely through The Bleedspace. It was astounding. Time she found was fleeting. She took up the gun and fired it at the wall. Her dark room was illuminated in a second by the gentle glow of a portal that was roughly her height. She stepped through and into another world. A world of strange plant life and animals unlike any she had ever seen, and she felt hope strangely enough. She felt as though the entire weird universe was something to marvel at, not simply something to detest because of the sheer magnitude of it. Rick was wrong, the universe wasn’t a beast to be tamed to be brought under your will, it was beautiful and weird. A place of hope and loss, a place of everything imaginable. Summer stood on the very edge of everything that she knew, a portal that connected her to a world of strangeness and her normal life and she said fuck it and leapt feet first into the weirdness.


End file.
